Christian Szell
Doctor Christian Szell also known as the "White Angel". During the Second World War he ran the experimental compound in Auschwitz and would remove the gold teeth of the prisoners. He also allowed the release of Jews for a fortune in diamonds. His actions at the camp made him very recognizable by the inmates. After the war with liberation of Auschwitz, Szell escaped to South America. However he also brought along the his large fortune in diamonds with him. He gave the diamonds to the only person he could, trust Klaus (his brother) in order to make his fortune once things have forgotten about him. Christian Szell's brother, 72-year-old Klaus, lived outside New York City and serves as the initial diamond courier, but is killed in a Manhattan road rage incident. Although Klaus' death was accidental, Christian suspects foul play and immediately puts everyone in the courier network under suspicion (anyone who obtains one of the two keys to the safe deposit box would immediately have access to a fortune in diamonds). After Szell arrives in America, Doc angrily accuses Szell of crossing a line by involving his brother. Szell, after questioning Doc as to his own safety, then stabs Doc with a blade concealed in his sleeve. Szell then discovered the Doc had a brother whom he suspects is also aware of the fortune. Szell tortures Babe using a dental probe on a cavity in his tooth and repeatedly asking "Is it safe?" (to retrieve his diamonds). Babe truthfully denies any knowledge, but Szell tortures Babe relentlessly regardless of his answers. Babe is rescued by Janeway, who explains that Szell is in America to recover the large cache of diamonds. Janeway presses Babe about Doc's dying words, but Babe still insists he knows nothing. Frustrated, Janeway reveals himself as a double agent and returns Babe to Szell. Making a final attempt to extract information from Babe, Szell drills into one of his healthy teeth, but gets nothing so Szell orders his men to "get rid of him". While attempting to determine the value of his diamonds, Szell is recognized by the shop assistant, who is also a Holocaust survivor. After Szell hurriedly leaves the shop, an elderly Jewish woman also recognizes him. Trying to cross the street to get closer to Szell, the woman is hit by a taxi, causing a crowd to assemble to aid her. Amid the confusion, the shop assistant follows and confronts Szell, who slits the man's throat. Szell retrieves his diamonds from the bank, but as he is leaving, Babe appears behind him and tells him, "It's not safe" and forces him at gunpoint to walk to a water treatment plant in Central Park (where Babe regularly runs). Szell, in an attempt to negotiate his escape, offers Babe a portion of the diamonds; Babe declines, telling Szell he can keep as many diamonds as he can swallow. Szell initially refuses, so Babe taunts Szell taking his briefcase and throwing handfuls of diamonds at him, which fall through the grating platform they're standing on and into the water below. Szell, aghast at Babe's actions, relents and swallows one diamond, but then refuses to cooperate further. Szell tries to get close to Babe to stab him, accusing his late father and brother of being as weak and predictable as Babe is, and spits at him; Babe strikes Szell, but loses his grip on his gun. Szell then reveals his dagger and lunges at him, but Babe manages to avoid it and throw the open briefcase with the remaining diamonds down a stairwell towards the water. Szell dives towards the diamonds, but stumbles and rolls down the steps, fatally falling on his own knife blade. Notes *He is played by Laurence Olivier. Szell, Christian Szell, Christian Szell, Christian Szell, Christian Szell, Christian Szell, Christian Szell, Christian Szell, Christian